My own Little Hero
by LostFlower
Summary: Once he was fired he slunk into depression they weren’t close but she knew he was hurting she knew something was wrong but she did not know how to solve it
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in my storys

Summary: Once he was fired he slunk into depression they weren't close but she knew he was hurting she knew something was wrong but she did not know how to solve it.(btw it flicks from p.o.v's)

"oh my god did you see that dive king!" JR screamed through his headset

"I know JR but she isn't called the extreme diva for being careful" King shouted back over the excitement of the crowd

"She slunk like an accordian that poor woman what about her neck"

"I know JR but look! She's recovering!"

JR and King watched the match intently

"oh my god what a DDT! This could be it!"

"she did it JR she beat her after the battle"

"yes and this young woman deserves everything she's getting"

The drum beat hit as she celebrated with her home town of Sandford North Carolina she stood on the turnbuckle as tears filled her eye's these were not tears of pain or sadness but tears of joy she knew it was all scripted but how much support she was getting was amazing she looked though the crowd and not one was sitting down.

She slowly made her way to the back taking in everything she was so happy she hugged the belt closely and ran into the women's locker room.

Where she was met with applause from all the women.

"way to go Li" Trish patted her on the back

"Hey I know it's not easy losing to a long time enemy but honey thank you for letting me do this"

"hey your welcome but is your neck okay? Because that was one nasty dive"

With all the excitement she had completely forgotten

"I feel fine but I think I better go to the trainer just in case."

She walked out of the locker room and made her way to the trainer on her way she passed Vince's office and she heard a lot of shouting going on she decided to wait and see what was going on she listened carefully

"I am sick of your shit" Vince Screamed

"yeah well I am sick of yours why do I have to punk out to him of all people the fans were really starting to love me and now your going to blow it all?" he shouted obviously shocked by his tone

"it's a storyline now either you follow it or get the hell out" Vince replied

He calmed his town down "Listen Vince there must be a better way to sort this I mean I really don't want to seem like a loser just please find some other way" the room went silent and then she heard Vince shout the worms that every superstar has nightmares of hearing

"YOUR FIRED NOW SECURITY GET THIS MAN OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Lita saw security rush past her and dragged the man out kicking and screaming but she saw he was doing something she'd never seen him do before he was crying she stared down at the now empty corridor for a few moments and then snapped back into reality and continued walking.

As soon as she was out of the trainers room she walked back to the locker room

"Hey were going out tonight wanna come?" Trish beamed almost scaring the life out of Lita

"sure what's the occasion"

"well you know who has been a little down lately and were gonna celebrate your victory"

Lita smiled and nodded

"okay see you in the lobby at 6/7ish"

"okay bye" Lita packed up her things and went back to the hotel to get dressed.


	2. i can't do it anymore

-1Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in my storys

Summary: Once he was fired he slunk into depression they weren't close but she knew he was hurting she knew something was wrong but she did not know how to solve it.

Trish gasped in shock

"Amy you are not going out looking like that" Trish shouted

"and why not?"

"because you need to at least make an effort"

Lita was wear a pair of light blue jeans and a short t-shirt with mesh going over it.

"Trish may I remind you were only going clubbing"

Trish just glared and stomped away

Lita saw him sitting so quietly alone she stared at him and quickly broke the gaze when he looked up, his once deep blue eye's were fading and he was stressed out you could tell in every way but the guy had just gotten fired.

They all made there way outside and got into the car once they arrived they walked into the v.I.p area and everyone got the drinks and went to dance except for Amy and him, Amy never once took her eye's off of him she watched him drink and drink and drink and drink he wasn't slowing down either the fact was obvious that he was trying to drink his troubles away the only time Amy's gaze was broken was when she saw Trish running to the bathroom sobbing Amy quickly followed.

"Trish? Where are you?"

"I….I…n here"

Trish unlocked the door and Amy saw her, her make -up running down her face she was in such a state

Amy hugged her close and then pulled back

"honey what's wrong?"

"s…s…s..ome guy" Trish gasped for air

"okay calm down"

"some guy tried to put the moves on me he was so strong and I got scared and ran"

"HE WHAT?" Amy stormed out of the bathroom closely followed by Trish

"which one was it" Amy shouted over the pounding beat

Trish showed Amy where he was she walked over and tapped him on the shoulder he turned around to see Amy, Amy stood smiling.

"Hey baby how about you let me have a feel" as he attempted to pinch her ass, but his jaw soon met Amy's fist as she pounced on him it took John Cena and Batista to drag Amy off of him they pulled her outside

"what the hell you doing I could of kicked his ass"

"why what did he do?"

"he put the moves on Trish"

"is Trish okay?"

"yeah she's fine now" Amy stormed back into the club desperately searching for the guy but she met eye's with Trish he pulled her into a crushing hug

"I kinda can't breath" Amy gasped

"sorry" Trish released her

They walked back over to the table to find John and Batista trying to make him leave but he wouldn't budge

"common man we gotta go now it's 3am"

"no I want another drink and another and another" He slurred

"Hey listen guys you can go I'll get him home later if I can take out that guy" she motioned over to the dance floor "then he should be no problem" she motioned towards the drunken mess.

the guys looked at each other and nodded and left. About one hour later he finally agreed to leave he stumbled out of the club as Amy struggled to get him into the rental but she managed it she drove him back to the hotel and practically carried him to his room.

She placed him on his bed and turned to leave but she decided to try one thing

"hey I know something's wrong do you wanna tell me should I just leave now?"

He broke down in tears as Amy rushed to him placing a comforting arm around his shoulder

"Ames I can't do it! I really can't the fans were keeping me together but now I have nothing I am just going to fall apart I know it"

"no your not because your going to fly to my house and I am going to help you get through this okay?"

"I already have something" he muttered

"and what's that" Amy questioned

"drugs" He smirked and passed out on the bed Amy sighed and walked out leaving the sleeping beauty alone.


	3. he what?

-1Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in my storys

Summary: Once he was fired he slunk into depression they weren't close but she knew he was hurting she knew something was wrong but she did not know how to solve it.

The next morning Amy awoke and got dressed and then went into the bathroom to do her hair, she was halfway through doing so when she heard a knock on her door.

"Just a minute" she shouted and finished the final touches to her hair she opened the door and saw him standing in front of her he was obviously sober now, Amy stood aside as a motion for him to come he did so and walked towards the bed and sat on the end.

"Amy I just wanted to say thank you for listening to me last night it was something I really needed to get off my chest"

Amy walked over to join him and sat on the end she looked at him he was obviously avoiding her gaze

"Hey listen I want to know why a controlled guy like you needs those things?"

"because I can't cope I need something to keep me up and perky and…..and….happy"

"isn't there something else that could do that maybe you could talk to Vince about hi…." her words were cut short

"no because he will just say no and I am not going back to that storyline"

"yeah it was pretty stupid"

"Amy I know I've only known you a few days really but you make me feel good about myself will you be my……….."

There was another knock on the door.

"sorry let me just go get that"

Amy walked to the door and opened it

"OH MY GOD YOU WEREN'T DUE BACK FOR ANOTHER WEEK!" Amy screamed in excitement.

She pulled the guy who she was talking about into the room.

"What the hell is he doing here?" he motioned to the guy on the bed

"Oh Matt were only talking the poor guy was fired"

"awww I'm sorry to hear that I heard we had a storyline coming up"

"yeah I guess so" he looked at the floor "well I best be going leaving you 2 love birds alone" He put on a fake smile and left Amy and Matt alone.

"so Matt what brings you back so early?"

"well I missed my number 1 girl"

"awwww so sweet but honey you have smack down and I have RAW"

"I know I gotta go and record it tonight"

"oh okay well if it's okay with you I am going to stay here"

"yeah sure well I best be going I'll see you later" Matt kissed Amy on the lips and left, Amy drifted off into her own little world for a while until she realised she was half way through talking with Randy she decided to go and find him she walked along the corridor and heard shouting again

"I can't believe you do this to yourself how could you be so stupid! Do you want to die" John screamed

Amy heard a faint voice say "yes"

Amy then heard a crash coming from inside the room and she rushed in to see what was going on she saw him sitting on the bed with a needle injecting himself with what looked like drugs and John standing over a smashed vase. Amy looked at John he looked distant he was standing shaking his head. Amy walked over to him.

"John?"

He looked down at her

"why don't you go for a walk and I'll sort this out"

John nodded and strode out.

"Listen you don't have to do this"

"yes I do" he muttered

Amy strode over and pulled the needle away from him

"NO YOU DON'T THERE IS OTHER THINGS THAT MAKE YOU HAPPY NOT JUST DRUGS"

"really and what would they be" he coldly replied

"like the love of a good woman" she softly replied

"but I don't have that do I? why don't you" he stood and pushed her hard against the wall "go back to your precious mattypoo and leave me the hell alone"

Amy glared at him in shock how could he of just used force on her she took one more look at him and stormed out.

On her way out she saw Cena who was sitting in a corner with his head in his hands.

"why would he do such a thing Amy why?"

"he's upset John but I don't care how upset he is there's no need for what he just did"

"I know injecting himself how could he"

Amy shook her head

"if it's not that then what"

Amy looked down "he pushed me against a wall and told me to leave him the hell alone"

John's jaw dropped "he..he..he put his hands on you?" John's face changed to anger "I'll kill him he muttered" and stood a strode off.


	4. there is nobody better

-1Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in my storys

Authors note: OMG! I am incredibly sorry for not updating and I got all good reviews!

SummaryOnce he was fired he slunk into depression they weren't close but she knew he was hurting she knew something was wrong but she did not know how to solve it.

Amy stomped up the corridor not taking in anything then she suddenly stopped mid way and began to stomp back in the direction she'd just came from she stomped right back into the room and stared at the surroundings only to find he wasn't there she began checking around she then noticed a light on in the bathroom and heard running water and him muttering quietly to himself she opened the door slowly peering behind and what she saw didn't shock her so much.

"CHRIS HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO YOURSELF"

He looked up shocked that she had caught him

"yeah well obviously I didn't intend on killing myself or I wouldn't be trying to close it up now would I?"

"why what did you do cut to deep?" Amy replied coldly

"actually that's exactly what I did and these are your fault I felt so damn guilty after what I did to you that I punished my self" Chris shoved the sickening bleeding wrists into Amy's face he glared at her his face motionless Amy stared back exactly the same.

Amy reached out and hugged him close as he wept on her shoulder.

"Chris honey you really don't need to do this"

"I do though ever since me and Trish broke up I thought I'd never love another woman but then I met you and right before Matt turned up I was about to ask you to be my girlfriend but then he turned up and I realised that you are my soul mate and I can't go on without you."

Amy looks to the floor

"Chris you will have to I cannot leave Matt I love him"

"yes well Amy I love you"

"Chris I'm sorry I really can't"

Amy ran out of the room emotion filling her body her vison became blurred and she walked into someone

"sorry" she choked

"Baby what's wrong?"

Amy clears her eye's to see Matt standing before her looking concerned

"I am so confused right now I have just been told that someone else loves me and I love you but I also think I love them and I don't know what to do you see Matt they need me to help them get through this"

"Lita I was going to break up with you anyway I was living a lie we are not meant to be together you need to be with someone else and lets face it I deserve better"

Matt strode off and left Lita alone looking on she walked back to Chris's room feeling depressed she looks at the floor and see's the bathroom light still on and the room still empty Amy walks in quickly not thinking of her actions she see's Chris sitting on the toilet with the lid down attempting to open his cuts further, Chris looks up his eye's almost like something from a living dead movie with black surrounding them.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to tell you that I want to be with you to help you through this"

"Well I have found my own way to get through this"

"Chris death is not the answer"

"yes it is" he screamed " you don't know me, hell I opened my heart out to you and you threw it straight back in my face"

"No I didn't! I was trying to be there for you and not betray my boyfriend at the same time"

"yeah well go back to this precious boyfriend then"

"I can't……" Lita looks at the floor

"why not is he recording his stupid show?"

"No……"

"then why?"

"because he broke up with me he said he could do better"

Lita turned to walk away but heard Chris mutter something

"there is nobody better"

Lita turned back and looked at him with confusion in her eye's

"what did you just say?"

"I said there is NOBODY better"

Authors note: and OMG the character got revealed! Woo! But you better keep on reading!


	5. Drunk

-1**After hearing this Amy sank to her knee's and began to sob not knowing what to do for him.**

**She looked at him as he remained motionless his blood dripping down his leg and onto the floor, there was a small pool forming, his skin was becoming increasingly pale and he was fading and fast.**

"**Do you want to live or die right now?"**

**Chris's head shot up as he looked at Amy.**

"**I don't want to go into hospital and I don't want any paramedics I would prefer to accept my fate"**

"**No paramedics involved just me and you getting you healed"**

"**fine in that case I want to ..L………"**

**Chris collapsed onto the cold hard white bathroom tiles**

"**CHRIS!" Amy screamed, her arms spreading out as she leans to his side, she gripped him under the arms and pulled him onto the bed with a great amount of struggle, sweat begins to run down Chris's forehead as he begins to groan, as if sleeping, Amy stroked his head gently and hugged him she looks at him and smiles until she feels something wet on her trousers she quickly looks down to see it stained with the crimson liquid, she quickly runs out of the room, returning a while later with a huge roll of bandages in her hand, she rushes across the room and slides on her knee's arriving at Chris's side his right wrist is dangling over the bed, the blood running down soaking into the carpet, Amy quickly grips his wrist tightly wrapping her bandages around it pulling them as tight as she can, she does this on each wrist and tapes the bandages to his wrist, the only thing she could do now was wait, Amy walks around to the other side of the bed and lays next to him she slides her arms around his waist gripping onto him tight and falls into a deep and dreamy sleep, Amy is awakened by a strong desperate movement next to her she quickly looks at Chris and see's him bouncing around in his sleep as if troubled he keeps muttering words such as**

"**No,no, no please don't leave I can't live without you I love you more than anything I need you I will die without you please don't leave me you mean to much to me please Trish i beg you"**

**Chris's body begins to move more rapidly as if he is in a great state of panic, Amy shakes his shoulder gently but he does not awaken, Chris's body is now covered in a cold sweat and he is still crying and moving, Amy flicks the light on by her bedside table and quickly sits on top of Chris preventing him from moving she then pins his arms, Chris's eye's fly open and looks at Amy confused**

"**um…Ames what are you doing and what's going on"**

"**you were having a nightmare but your body was moving terribly and I was beginning to get worried"**

**Chris opens his mouth ready to answer when the door flys open and Adam walks in, stumbling around he is shortly followed by John Cena, Dave Batista, Randy Orton and Paul Levesque**

"**common guys Chris won't mind if you stay here tonight he's always up for a laugh"**

**Amy quickly climbs off of Chris and stares at Adam and Adam stares straight back**

"**ooohhh Amy what are you doing here huh?"**

**Trish comes running through looking at Amy in an apologetic look **

"**Ames I'm really sorry but you might have to take care of these guys tonight, I tried to persuade them to go away but they won't and their very, very drunk"**

**Amy runs a hand through her hair and sighs, she feels the exhaustion in her body but nods her head and shoo's Trish out of the room and closes the door.**

"**Hey Amy how about you give us a little strip show" John Slurred**

"**How about you shut up!"**

"**oohhhh watch it there John she's getting vicious" Paul slurred**

**Amy sighs and walks back into the bedroom and walks over to Chris and grips his hands**

"**um… honey I'm afraid that I won't be able to spend all of my time with you I have 5 drunken idiots in there so I have to go and make sure they don't get themselves into more trouble"**

"**I'll help"**

"**No your injured you stay"**

**Amy kisses Chris, muffled shouts can be heard coming from the other room and quickly runs into it to see Dave and Paul shouting at each other.**

"**NO I AM THE GREATEST WRESTLER ALIVE"**

"**WHATEVER EVERYONE KNOWS I AM."**

"**OH YEAH WANNA MAKE SOMETHING OF THIS?"**

**Dave draws his fist back and punches Paul straight in the nose, Paul immediately falls to his knee's holding his nose, Amy pushes through the small group of men gathering and pushes Dave away from Paul**

"**STOP IT!" Amy screams.**

**Everyone stares at her all with there mouths open.**

"**I am fed up of you guys so pass out, throw up, get out or do something"**

"**Hey we don't have to listen to you get Chris in here now, CHRIS, CHRIS!" Adam slurs**

"**NO! I am in charge here Chris is taking a break he has enough to worry about"**

"**Now just you wait one minute!" Adam stumbles over to Amy**

"**you don't scare me your just a bitch"**

**Amy slaps Adam hard across the face**

"**How dare you EVER speak to me that way"**

**Adam falls onto the floor and lays down**

"**whatever bitch" as Adam passes out onto the floor, he is soon joined by the other 4 who drift off into drunken sleep.**

**Amy sits on the sofa and stares at each and everyone of them.**

**Morning soon breaks and the bright sunlight shines in through the window.**

**Amy has not moved from her position of last night, not sleeping, not eating, not drinking.**

**Adam slowly begins to get up and looks to Amy**

"**Ames I'm sorry about last night I do stupid things when I'm drunk"**

**Adam pushes himself next to Amy on the sofa and hugs her close, Amy burys deep into Adam's chest and allows him to hold her.**

**There is a stumbling from behind and shouting can be heard**

"**GET OFF OF HER SHE'S MINE!"**

**The rest of the sleeping party begin to awaken from the noise**

"**excuse me?" Adam says showing confusion in his voice.**

"**you heard me get off of her"**

**Adam rises to his feet and so does Amy, Adam paces over to Chris.**

"**I haven't done anything"**

"**oh don't play foolish with me I saw you getting all lovey dovey on the couch"**

"**what? What are you talking about"**

**Chris draws his fist back ready to punch Adam.**

"**right that's it I have had enough!"Amy screams and storms into the bathroom and a lock can be heard turning all of the guys look towards each other daring one to go in none of them do, they all sit on the couch in silence, an hour later there is still no sign of Amy and the sound of running water is head, Chris walks over to the door and knocks on gently, the water stops running**

"**Amy I'm really sorry are you okay? Just come out and we can talk okay?"**

"**CHRIS!"**

"**yes honey"**

"**Chris I need you I…I…I don't feel good I think I'm gonna………"**

**The room goes quiet as no sound is heard coming from the bathroom**

"**AMY, AMY CAN YOU HEAR ME AMY!"**

**Chris looks to the guys an exasperated look on his face, they all rush to the door and begin to call her name constantly, getting no answer,**

**They then begins to bang harshly on the door trying to get in a soft low mutter is heard coming from inside, the guys quieten down trying to listen**

"**Chris I need you please help me, I don't want to die"**

**This time instead of silence there is a loud splash coming from inside the bathroom, Chris begins to kick hard on the door, 5 minutes later he finally gets in and see's Amy underwater in the bath unconscious, Chris quickly ushes over to Amy and lifts her out of the bath laying her on the bathroom floor……………….**

**Authors note:o what will happen next? Will Chris have to deal with another loss? Or will Lita make it through? I don't know but put me on your story alert list to find out ;) **


	6. A Proposition

-1-1Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in my storys

Authors Note: Wow I've been adding bits to this story now and again! But never got round to making enough for a chapter but I like the way it's going thanks for all of those who read it, and sorry for not updating but here it is!

Summary- Once he was fired he slunk into depression they weren't close but she knew he was hurting she knew something was wrong but she did not know how to solve it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris lifts Amy's body into his arms against his strong chest as he begins to rock her lifeless form, he sobbing harshly into Amy's body

"Baby I'm sorry, I need you, I love you, please don't leave me! Please"

Chris continues to hold Amy, as tears appear in the other males eye's at the thought of losing such a nice, gentle person who they all loved even if not in a physical way, but this obviously affecting Chris the most as he is sobbing harshly, Chris suddenly feels a smooth hand on his shoulder, he turns around quickly as he see's a manicured hand reaching out to him, he follows the hand to see Trish Stratus who also has tears in her eye's

"Comon Chris lets go in here, she's gone sweety"

Chris cries harder

"NO! SHE CAN'T BE GONE!"

Chris grips Amy tighter but finally places her gently on the floor and allows Chris to follow, the rest of the males stare at the motionless Amy, for a second before walking off into the other room, Trish walks into the kitchen to make them all some tea and coffee, whilst Trish is doing this, Chris sits on the couch staring at the floor, only an hour ago he had her in his arms if only he hadn't of kicked off, she would be with him now, Chris' thoughts are suddenly brought back by a loud choking sound, he looks on shocked as the sound of someone violently coughing can be heard, Chris's immediate thought is it is Trish in the kitchen, he quickly jumps up and runs into the kitchen

"TRISH!"

Chris stops as he see's Trish turning to him a confused look on his face to see that she is fine

"I…. I thought you were choking?"

Chris still hears the coughing Suddenly Chris remembers Amy in the bathroom as his heart jumps, Chris runs through the rooms to the bathroom, as he see's Amy lying on her side coughing violently trying to remove the water from her lungs, Chris rushes behind her and props her up against his knee's as he pats her back roughly, as the water in her lungs begins to exit, soon the other people enter shocked to see Amy alive, once Amy can breath again she gets up onto her knee's and turns to face Chris, as soon as his eye's meet hers, he pulls her into a crushing hug

"I thought I'd lost you forever!"

Once they pulled away, Amy stares at Chris slightly shocked

"Um…. What….what happened?"

Amy blinks at Chris her mind completely blank the only thing she remembering was entering the bathroom

"You almost died……., it was awful I pulled you from the bath and I thought you were gone"

Amy blinks again shocked to find out that she was so near to death, tears well up in the beautiful woman's eye's as she pushes her hair in front of her face trying to hide her fear and hurt, Chris notices it about her and pulls her to him as she lays her head on his shoulder, suddenly the silence the room was filling with is broken by Trish Stratus standing in the door

"coffee's done guys, oh and Chris? How about we go out later you know to take your mind off of Amy?, I know it's a hard loss for you" Trish says considerately as she pushes through the crowd in the door

"hey whats everyone looking at?"

Trish stops in her tracks as she see's Amy sitting up staring at Trish, Amy's mind suddenly brushes back to the scene as she totally remembers what happened

Flashback

Amy had jus begun to run the bath, she raked her red hair away sick of the fighting maybe it would help the situation calm down or at least make herself calm down, a noise is heard from behind Amy coming from the window, Amy quickly turns around shocked to see Trish Stratus

"you bitch how dare you even attempt to steal Chris away from me I'm gonna make you pay because once your out of the picture I can finally be with Chris, I will be his shoulder to cry on" Trish mutters viciously

Trish suddenly punches Amy in the stomach

"CHRIS!" Amy shouts

"yes honey" Chris replies soon after

"Chris I need you I…I…I don't feel good I think I'm gonna………" Before Amy can finish her sentence she is hit with a devastating punch to the mouth leaving the room silent until

"AMY, AMY CAN YOU HEAR ME AMY!" Chris can be heard shouting through the door

Trish places her hand over Amy's mouth holding a knife against her throat threatening to cut it, if Amy makes one sound, Amy manages to push Trish away

"Chris I need you please help me, I don't want to die" Amy shouts panic in her voice

Suddenly Trish charges full force at Amy and knocks her into the full bath water, Trish then jumps in after her holding her body under the water, Amy begins to panic lashing out for air for breath but suddenly everything goes dark.

End Flash back

"oh.. Amy your alive!" Trish smiles brightly, Amy begins to breath heavily as she soon pounces on Trish, knocking her to the floor, Amy begins to punch and kick Trish

"YOU BITCH, YOU STUPID MURDEROUS BITCH!"

Trish begins to shriek as if Amy has just attacked her for no reason, Amy soon feels 2 males grab her and hold her back

"let me go you bastards I'll kill her, LET ME GO!"

The males continue to hold her Amy's body movement getting stronger and their grip getting tighter, the other males rush to Trish's aid carrying her into the living room area placing a shocked Trish on the sofa, Amy looks to the side to see Chris and Adam holding her, Chris looks completely furious as Adam looks unfazed by any of this

"WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU! MAYBE YOUR JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE ME AND TRISH ARE STILL VERY GOOD FRIENDS!" Chris screams at Amy

Amy glares at him pure anger in her eye's

"YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S NOT LIKE YOU WOULD EVEN UNDERSTAND YOU THINK THIS IS ALL ABOUT YOU, WELL YOU KNOW WHAT I WISH I HAD OF DIED NOW BECAUSE I AM FED UP!"

Amy yanks her arms away from the males but instead of gunning for Trish, Amy storms towards the door and throws it open, she then exits slamming the door harshly behind her, Amy begins to run down the ever lasting corridors tears crushing her vision, Amy stops and leans in a quiet secluded corridor, as she hugs her knee's close to her chest sobbing quietly, Amy sobs until she hears people walking and talking and laughing, Amy stays silent as she watches 2 people pass a male and a female, one of them has the exact same clothes on that Amy packed, Amy suddenly identifies the people to be Chris Jericho and Trish Stratus, Trish now wearing Amy's clothing, as they are walking and laughing, Amy pushes herself to her feet once they have passed and she runs back to her room and runs into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her, she jumps onto her bed and hugs a pillow close to her chest, Amy continues to sob for what seems like an eternity until she feels a weight at the end of the bed, Amy looks up to see a still angry looking Chris

"Now Amy I want a damn good excuse why you did that to Trish or I'm gonna walk out and I aren't coming back, I will go and be with Trish, because well she's given me an offer"

"You know Chris even if I did tell you it's not like you would believe me because well your to wrapped up with her to even care about me"

"that's not true I do care about you!"

"oh yeah so why was I in that bathroom alone? Why did I wake unable to breath afraid that I was going to die? And wondering exactly where the guy was that cared so much about me was?" Amy's voice begins to crack as a fresh torrent of tears appears, Amy quickly wipes her eye's

"but you want a reason? Well I don't care if you don't believe me but let me tell you me falling into that bath was no accident Trish is out to get me because you apparently like me more than you like her, you see she pushed me into that bath and held me down not like you even care" Amy turns to face the wall as she continues to sob into her pillow afraid of losing the only thing she has left in her useless life

"Amy your nothing but a lier why would Trish want to kill you she's one of your best friends!"

Amy jumps to her feet and charges into the bathroom, tears blocking her vision, Chris stands his face completely straight, suddenly the phone rings, Chris jumps up to get it he puts the receiver to his ear but before he has chance to start talking the person on the other end does

"Listen bitch, maybe I failed this time but next time, I will kill you, unless you kill yourself first you know all the times you kept saying that if you were ever called a lier by someone you loved, well sweety I warned Chris that you'd make up some lame excuse like that and he totally believes me, and I made him an offer that he'd be a fool to refuse"

Chris slams the phone down, now feeling like a complete idiot calling the person who told him the truth a lier, Chris gets to his feet and begins to make his way to the bathroom, until he hears Amy talking on the phone Chris stands by the door listening to the conversation

"Tor I really can't do it anymore, I just wanted to say goodbye and please don't cry for me believe me I will be happier where I'm going, I wish Trish had succeeded but the person that I brought back to life, has fallen for the person who tried to kill me, well I really wish she had of succeeded because all that I had is now gone, Matt left me Chris left me and I just want to let you know that I love you and you have made living this life a pleasurable one"

The room goes silent

"Torrie please don't cry you have been the only constant thing in my life and I love you so so much but I have to do this"

Amy clicks the phone down and stares at the pills in her right hand, and the vodka that is now in her left, Amy begins to cry shocked that her life has shrunk to this level

"Why did I have to tell him I knew he would call me a lier, and now I have nothing left to live for"

Amy slowly unscrews the lid, Chris quickly rushes into the bathroom

"Amy don't do this to yourself!"

Amy drops the bottle of vodka to the floor, as she jumped when Chris entered

"what do you care? I'm just a lying bitch!"

Chris shakes his head wondering what to say, suddenly his phone rings Chris puts the receiver to his ear

"Hello"

"Hey Chris I have a proposition for you" Vince McMahon says

Authors Note: oooo what does Vince have to say to the recently fired Chris Jericho? Will Amy find herself slinking into full depression or will Chris be able to pull her from the pits before she falls to far! Put this story on alert to find out!

r&r

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
